


Snow in the Desert

by MABthefairyqueen



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: 2015 - Freeform, Christmas, Cuddles, Cute, Desert, Feels, Fluff, I Love You, Kissing, Love, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, Short, Snow, WTNVSS, cecilos - Freeform, romantic, snows in the desert, strange, welcome to night vale secret santa 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MABthefairyqueen/pseuds/MABthefairyqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow falls down in the desert and Carlos has to investigate, but Cecil doesn't want him to go. It's a pile of holiday fluff. </p><p>My welcome to night vale secret santa for http://lordofthejellies.tumblr.com/<br/>I hope they don't mind me posting it here, as I originally only posted it on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow in the Desert

**Author's Note:**

  * For [http://lordofthejellies.tumblr.com/](/gifts?recipient=http%3A%2F%2Flordofthejellies.tumblr.com%2F).



“Cecil, is it snowing?” Carlos curiously gazed out the frosty window. Twinkling lights hung around the room, giving off a soft glow. A Christmas tree stood nearby, it’s branches decked out in ornaments of red and green. Tinsel glistened in the light, a warm air about it. Carlos and his boyfriend lay on their couch, curled up under fluffy blankets. Cecil pressed his face against Carlos’s shoulder. 

“Hnnnghh….probably,” he answered, “It usually does on Christmas Eve.” Carlos shot up. His eyes sparkled with interest at this new information.  
“Cecil, does it snow a lot, or a just a bit? Is it regular, at one specific point? Or does Night Vale get snow often?” Cecil sat up as well, biting his lip as he thought.  
“Well, sweet Carlos, it depends. We get a few feet sometimes but other times just a couple inches. As for when, it really only really snows around Christmas, maybe New Years. It’s nice though, very pretty to look at. Why do you ask?"  
“Cecil, that’s unheard of! Deserts can have snow but not even close to that much!”  
“Is it really?” Carlos stood up, pulling the blankets with him.  
“I’ve got to study this!”  
Carlos twirled around, the blankets around him twisting, forming a soft, colorful cape. Cecil grabbed the edge of one of them, trying to pull his sweetheart back to the couch.  
“Carlooss,” Cecil yawned, “Beautiful, amazing Carlos. You light up this room so more than all of it’s lights. Please, please don’t leave. It’s the night before Christmas! Stay here, where it’s warm. And where I am.” Carlos sat back down, and Cecil crawled over to him. He snuggled beneath the blankets and clung to the perfect haired man.  
“Ceec, I wanna stay, but this is extraordinary! I have to take a look.”  
Cecil frowned, pouting sadly at his scientist. Carlos's knowledge and skill in science had always amazed him, but at the same time, he didn't want him to leave. Besides, it wasn’t that unusual to have snow. The year before Carlos came they’d had a huge blizzard. He was sure there would be the chance to study it again.  
“Can’t you do it in the morning? I wanna cuddle and I don’t think The Faceless Old Woman is up for it.”  
Carlos chuckled and smiled sweetly. He looked outside at the unpredictable, falling snow of Night Vale, and then back at his boyfriend’s puppydog eyes. His heart fluttered. He wanted to learn more about this strange snow, but he couldn’t bring himself to leave Cecil alone, especially on Christmas Eve.  
“I’ll stay. It is Christmas Eve after all, and who better to spend it with than my beautiful boyfriend? No need to study the weather.”  
A sweet song filled the room as soon as Carlos spoke. It wasn’t any carol either had heard before, and yet, it was quite familiar. Welcoming, nostalgic. The snow still fell down outside, blanketing the ground, but neither really noticed anymore. There were more important things. Cecil turned his head to give Carlos a soft kiss.  
“I love you, you know,” he said as he pulled away, looking deep into the scientist’s dark eyes.  
“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! I haven't written in a while... anyways, my tumblr is http://mabthefairyqueen.tumblr.com/ and i promise my terrible attempt at using a well made theme isn't my whole blog... have a nice day/night :)


End file.
